Ayom
by ambudaff
Summary: Severus dan peri rumah-peri rumah di awal masa jabatannya sebagai Kepala Sekolah. Dan Hagrid.


**AYOM**

_Severus Snape, Dobby dan rekan-rekan peri rumah lainnya, Rubeus Hagrid, adalah kepunyaan __**JK Rowling**_

_Friendship, K+_

_Linimasa saat Severus Snape memegang jabatan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts_

-o0o-

Biasanya Severus Snape selalu merasa percaya diri. Atau, nampak percaya diri. Entahlah.

Kini, sepertinya dia akan diuji.

Jika ia berhasil melaluinya, mungkin kepercayaan dirinya akan kembali. Mungkin.

Bagaimana kalau tidak?

Bagaimana kalau Kantor Kepala Sekolah menolaknya, seperti yang berlaku saat Dolores Umbridge?

Menghela napas panjang, Severus Snape melangkah.

Patung gargoyle itu bergerak ke pinggir.

Mungkin pertanda baik.

Severus meneruskan melangkah.

Sebagai pengganti Kepala Sekolah, ia bisa mengubah kata kunci untuk membuat gargoyle-nya menyingkir. Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas kepala patung Gargoyle, dan membisikkan kata kunci pilihannya.

'Dumbledore.'

Sinar keemasan berpendar di sekeliling tangannya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

Jadi, kata kunci sudah diganti.

Ia melangkah terus. Membuka pintu. Dan memasuki Kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Melihat ke sekeliling. Semua almarhum mantan Kepala Sekolah dalam pigura masing-masing, menatapnya dengan perasaan ingin tahu.

Yang jadi pusat perhatian Severus Snape hanyalah satu, lukisan di belakang kursi Kepala Sekolah. Lukisan Dumbledore.

Tapi lukisan itu justru sedang tertidur.

Severus tak ingin mengganggunya, jadi ia hanya melihat sekeliling, kemudian berkata lirih, "Aku tak berniat mengganti apapun di sini, jadi tenang saja—"

Berbalik, ia keluar dari Kantor, menutup pintunya, dan melangkah pasti menuju satu tujuan. Terus ke lantai paling bawah, dan berhenti di depan lukisan buah-buahan. Menggelitik buah pir yang kemudian menjadikan lukisan itu malih rupa menjadi pintu.

Pintu menuju dapur.

Dibukanya.

Langkahnya perlahan kini. Terhenti di tengah ruangan.

Lebih dari seratus peri rumah berhenti melakukan apa saja yang sedang mereka lakukan, dan berdiri menatapnya.

"Kepala Sekolah Snape, Sir" sapa Dobby pelan, yang paling duluan memperoleh kesadaran akan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Severus mengangguk.

Peri rumah yang lain memusatkan perhatian akan apa yang akan dia katakan.

Severus berdeham.

"Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, aku menggantikan Albus Dumbledore menjadi Kepala Sekolah di sini—"

Suasana senyap.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui juga, aturan mengatakan, Kepala Sekolah adalah atasan semua peri rumah," Severus menatap Dobby, "—dibayar ataupun tidak."

Severus kembali menatap semua peri rumah. "Karena itu, aku menegaskan kembali aturan itu. Semua kata-kataku adalah aturan di sini, suka ataupun tidak suka—"

Dobby sudah akan membuka mulut, tetapi Severus mengangkat tangannya, menyuruhnya agar diam. Ia melanjutkan, "Aturanku—"

"Satu, semua peri rumah harus menaati perintahku."

Ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian meneruskan, "Dua, semua peri rumah harus menaati perintah semua guru dan staff—yang termasuk ke dalam pihak Light—tanpa kecuali, terutama guru-guru yang merupakan anggota Orde Phoenix—"

Tadi Dobby sudah akan membuka mulut untuk memprotes, tetapi sekarang mulutnya tetap membuka, terpana.

"—dan berkewajiban untuk tidak menaati semua perintah dari guru-guru yang merupakan anggota Pelahap Maut—"

Severus meneruskan, "Tiga, semua peri rumah harus menaati perintah semua murid yang berada di sisi Light—terutama murid-murid yang merupakan anggota Laskar Dumbledore. Semua peri rumah juga berkewajiban untuk tidak menaati semua perintah dari murid-murid yang berpihak pada sisi Dark, apalagi yang berada di bawah naungan Pelahap Maut, apalagi yang sudah menjadi anggota Pelahap Maut—"

Mata Dobby membesar. Senyumnya terkembang lebar.

Severus menatap Dobby. Tak ada perubahan dalam raut wajah Severus. Tetap dingin. Tetapi Dobby bisa menangkap mata Kepala Sekolah itu berkilat.

"Jika ada guru atau murid yang memprotes, katakan ini merupakan perintah langsung dari Dumbledore—"

Dan Dobby tak tahan untuk bertepuk tangan keras-keras. Dan berseru, "_Yes_, Sir! Akan kami lakukan, Sir, Kepala Sekolah, Sir!"

Dan diikuti oleh tepuk tangan dari peri rumah-peri rumah yang lain, dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Severus menunggu sampai tepuk tangannya mereda, dan ia berkata lagi, perlahan, "Hati-hati. Dan selamat bekerja—"

Ia berbalik, dan menuju pintu keluar.

Tapi ia terhenti.

Sesosok siluet raksasa menutupi ambang pintu.

Menatapnya lembut.

Mengangguk, dan berkata, "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan—"

Severus menghela napas. "Maafkan aku," dan mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Hagrid, "_Obliviate_!"

**FIN**


End file.
